dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Batman (New Earth)/Bruce Wayne (New Earth) Hey Brian. Have a look at the numbers of moves and redirects on the above pages. Aren't we supposed to get the naming conventions stabilized (which I think they have been), then have one of Jamie's 'bots handle all the changes? "I'm telling", but seriously ... WTF? --Roygbiv666 01:23, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::GAAAH! I just shot Salubri a message, so hopefully that'll clear everything up. Admittedly, its pretty easy to "miss" the changes in naming convention policy what with the forums being down as often as they are. Though, as the self-professed reigning king of "edit first, ask questions later", I suppose I can't criticize too harshly. Haw! --Brian Kurtz 01:47, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it should have been "WTH". I think the naming conventiosn stuff has pretty much been finalized - is Jamie going to set up a bot on the DCDP as on the Marvel one to take care of these changes? I'll copy this over to his page. :--Roygbiv666 13:12, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Pshaw. "WTF" is one of my favorite acronyms. I'm amazed at how often I find myself using it. :p --Brian Kurtz 17:17, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Uh oh! A bit of a kafuffle over at Power Girl... Looks like it is getting personal. :( Could you intercede? --Jamie 04:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Nope not personal at all. Just a little heated as when fans debate and request proof of their arguments. Producing facts USUALLY ends a debate. That was why I posted on his page hoping to take the discussion OFF the page itself. Seems he does NOT use his home page at all. :-Kal_l_fan 02:39 29 Nov 2007 ::I'll try to help out, but to be honest, I'm having trouble making heads or tails of that discussion. I have faith in our editors though. I'm sure we can all iron everything out. --Brian Kurtz 13:13, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Okay I'll make it simple. DC has powered down most of the Superman heroes since Byrne. A lot of fans feel that this is not right for the characters (as they remember either from the Silver Age era -- or their own desires and are changing the pages to reflect thier expectations rather than the printed pages as they currently stand. When asked to show their reference for such changes they can't show such for DC writers again have either changed the character from what the fans feel is reflective of the fans' desire or never happened at all to the character in the printed page. :::I'm cringing on the Supergirl page, but since we went through all the drama with the Power Girl page with some people obviously writing their PHD these on why they character SHOULD reflect what they want I'm leaving it alone though as a REFERENCE page the information on the character's powers as the character is now is all wrong right now. -Kal_l_fan 01:27 02 Dec 2007 Heroes (NBC) Hi... I'm sure you know the Heroes TV serie from NBC... DC bought public rights of Heroes Novels from NBC.. You can see here.. So.. Can we create Heroes pages? --Akadirgun 10:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Why bother - there' an entire wiki site devoted to it. Maybe the novels/books could/should go there. . --Roygbiv666 13:09, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Saw the wiki is dedicated to the movie, but if dc bought the rights we could have some character pages here too. :) Copycat989 14:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) So, it means i can add some Heroes Novel pages.. :) --Akadirgun 15:01, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::(Shifts uncomfortably in chair). I'm really not sure. While we have certainly created pages for other venues such as ABC comics, WildStorm and several television programs, I also feel that there comes a point when we have to draw a line somewhere. Do we make a movie page for LXG? Do we create articles for Mad Magazine? Stuff like that. I suppose the topical question becomes... will people come to this database to find information about characters from Heroes? If we do decide to include Heroes articles (and mind you, that's a pretty ginormous "if"), I think we should only include information presented in the Webcomic/Graphic Novel(s). At least that way it remains DC-specific. In a case like this, I suppose we should put it to a vote; preferably on the forums. I'll defer to whatever decision Jamie and Roy weigh in on. --Brian Kurtz 15:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'd like Heroes pages. I don't think that the "There is already a wiki devoted to it"-reasoning may necessarily hold (actually, there's two wikis devoted to Heroes). There is a Wiki for the Legion of Super-Heroes, but that does not prevent us from having articles about LSH characters and issues, for instance. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::True, but aren't the comics tied-in to the shows? Personally, I think the books should be on the wikis devoted to the show. Of course, I think we don't need DCAU or Smallville stuff either, what do I know? :-) I guess it should go on the forums, but I don't think we should include them. ::::--Roygbiv666 16:24, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::A Legion wiki! Cool! I'll have to add that to my favorites. --Brian Kurtz 16:29, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I can't register to the forum. There is a CGI Error. So, i can't add a poll for Heroes Novels. --Akadirgun 18:04, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::You might want to ask the site admin Jamie about that. He could probably help you with forum bugs and registration. --Brian Kurtz 16:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, I just added a poll for you on the forums. Hopefully, you'll be able to register and participate. The poll can be found here. --Brian Kurtz 17:15, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks.. I hope so.. --Akadirgun 18:04, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Comics naming conventions Hey brian - should we be following this in naming comics? I haven't been doing that with the Terra Obscura entries (which everyone should be reading - ha!) ... --Roygbiv666 22:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, Lord I hope not. I haven't been doing it either, and to be honest, I really don't see any value to it. Okay... I admit, after already moving several hundred comics pages, I really don't want to see them moved again. I say, we should just keep going as we have been. I'm sure Jamie won't mind. It'll be our little secret. hee hee hee. --Brian Kurtz 00:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that's what 'bots are for - mindless busy work. Anything using the Comic Template or ... some other criteria ... can be applied and a bot can do it. I agree - let's just ignore it and hope it goes away.. tee hee. --Roygbiv666 04:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Speaking of naming conventions...have you seen my lates post here? (I noticed you moved the Wonder Woman page...) The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 20:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just checked it out. I am sooooo bad when it comes to referring back to earlier conversation topics. :( I had forgotten that we hadn't quite ironed out the whole Wonder Woman thing. Hadn't considered that she might be a queen one day. On further consideration, I think you're right... Diana of Themyscira is probably the most stable page name for this character. Not sure about E-1 and E-2 versions though. Did they use the name Themyscira pre-crisis? I'm almost certain that it is strictly a post-crisis convention. --Brian Kurtz 21:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm too pretty sure Themyscira is a post-Crisis convention, but the E-1 and E-2 could be under "Diana Trevor" as they're both married to Steve Trevor. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 05:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Jonathan Stewart?! See this page please. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 14:35, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ahhh... crap. Okey-dokey. I'll go and fix my mess. Blast! --Brian Kurtz 14:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry if I caused any trouble for you. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:18, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nope. No trouble at all. Glad to have ya keeping me in line. :) -Brian Kurtz 15:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC) You may want to see this thread again...or you may not. Be careful. It may cause you to have a "BLAMMO!!!!!" feeling. Oh, and when you're already active, you may check this too about Elseworlds and 52 multiverse... or you may not. Any possible page move should be adressed to Jamie's bot for everyones sanity's sake. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 20:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Head explodes. ::Picks up stray pieces of grey matter ::Puts them back in head. ::Wash. Rinse. Repeat. ::I added some short comments on the forum pages. --Brian Kurtz 21:04, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Can you pick a new one, I'm tired of the Luthor one...any ideas? :--Roygbiv666 16:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I suggest Legion of Super-Heroes (New Earth)...I've worked pretty hard with it to recieve some kind of *Featured Article Status*. It may need some review though. I'm not a native english-speaker (or writer), y'know. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Replacing uploaded images As an admin, I suppose you have rights to upload a new version of an image, so, could you replace this low-resolution image, with this? (If the link does not work, try this. I think you can find it there.) Thanks in advance. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 18:26, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Got it. --Brian Kurtz 17:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 18:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, and this one is hardly visible... ...this one is better... ...Thanks in advance again. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 12:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, that is a better pic. I just replaced it. --Brian Kurtz 13:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great! The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 13:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) The Flash John Fox Picture Gallary Hi Brian I was wondering if we could have a gallary for The Flash John Fox I know he has only been appeared in the comics briefly but I think he deserves a gallary and if you could creat a gallary that would be great and I would be willing to find the pictures of The Flash John Fox. from Rod12 ::No prob. Here ya go. --Brian Kurtz 21:09, 11 December 2007 (UTC) One Question on The Green Lantern Corps Page, another idea for a gallery, and can we create a page for the movie V for Vendetta Brian thanks for creating The Flash John Fox image gallery page and thanks for putting the the Green Lantern Corps images that I added into the right spot I was not sure were to put them so I just added them on to the rest of the images list on the Green Lantern Corps gallery. Well thanks again for your help. 1. With The Green Lantern Corps page can we put a image there of one of team photos that I added because I think that the page needs a Image of the Green Lantern Corps 2. I was wondering if we could have a gallery for the Batman Family because I found some pictures for the gallery and there very good. 3. With the V for Vendetta movie page if you could create the page that would be great I'll add in the rest because I have the the information to input onto the page. From Rod12 :Hey Rod, I added one of your pics to the Green Lantern Corps page. We already have a V for Vendetta Characters/Gallery page, so you can probably populate that area with some movie pics. I'll start putting together a gallery page for the Batman Family. :Oh... if you could do me a favor. When you upload images, can you be sure to tag them with the appropriate categories in the summary field? You can either do so from the dropdown menu on the upload screen or you can just copy/paste the following (any that apply): : This will certify that all of our images are categorized and used under "fair use" laws. Thanks, man! --Brian Kurtz 13:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) V for Vendetta Movie page Hi Brian sorry I ment can we have a V for Vendetta Movie page like what we do with the other DC Comics Movies I didn't mean a gallery. If we create this movie page I could fill the page with the information. Thanks for the tip when uploading images thats a good thing to know I'll try it out when I upload some Batman Family images when the gallery is created. Thanks for puting in that image on the Green Lantern Corps page I kept trying to do that it never worked for me. Thanks again for your help. from Rod12 ::Alrighty, I've got the Batman Family/Gallery page set up, with three images already in there to start you off. I also cobbled together a quick V for Vendetta (Movie) page. There's very little information in there so far, so have at it. Enjoy! --Brian Kurtz 19:15, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Gallery template Unless I'm interrupting you, you could take a look at this page. I have created a new and better version of the "old" gallery template. These two pages are currently using it. Thanks, The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just so I'm understanding it correctly, it looks like the main difference is that you have the gallery images centered. Is that correct? If so, that's an easy modification to the standard gallery template. --Brian Kurtz 15:47, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::There are more differences than that. It was not that easy, mind you. In my version, there is usually no need to type anything in the "SeeAlso" field as every related page (regarding images and its main article) is automatically filled in by the template logic (if the "GalleryType" field is defined as "Cover Art Gallery", it even lists every volume of the title!). There is also a help link (y'know, the little question mark in the corner). Those are the most obvious differences. If you want to, you could explore the differences yourself by copying and pasting the code from my version to the current template, and then just click "Show Changes". I though think most of the functions are listed here. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 16:33, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, that's pretty neat. Is there a way to auto-include appearances and quotes pages in the "See Also" field as well? I see you've already got fan art and image categories auto-generated (I'm speaking specifically of character galleries, of course). If you haven't already, you might also want to show your template to Jamie. He might want to use it on the MDP. --Brian Kurtz 19:33, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm sure appearances and quotes pages would be possible links, but I'm not as sure if they're really appropriate to be linked from galleries (I've never seen links to galleries from quotes or appearances pages for instance). The fan-art galleries and image categories are linked to because they're, y'know, other image sections. (See the connection?) :::::I have left two messages to Jamie about this gallery template, but he doesn't seem to respond. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 21:54, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ya probably have a better chance of reaching him at MDP. He pops up over there more often than he does here. Or, he might be busy what with the holiday season and all. --Brian Kurtz 00:38, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::I did leave the notes at him on MDP... :( The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 09:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that! ::::I swear I am not ignoring you, I just haven't sat down and looked at it for a while. ::::I actually had this crazy idea last night for galleries which I might implement soon. :) ::::I don't want to do anything just yet as Wikia is upgrading us from 1.10 to 1.12 soon and also we are getting new skins. (Even cooler than the one we have now!) ::::Once those upgrades are complete, we can revisit the galleries (which are very important) and make some changes. ::::If you think it is urgent please let me know, otherwise it will get my attention shortly. ::::Merry Christmas all! ::::--Jamie 19:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Batman Wiki Hi Brian I recently found a Batman Wiki that I don't know if you knew about that is in bad need of help improving the site I was was wondering if you wanted to help me improve it and make it better as you have done with the DC Database here. The site is up for adoption and I took the sign off and there is and already nice site in a Superman wiki I was wondering if we can make this one just as good or even better. If your not interested thats ok but I just thought of you when I found this site because you would be the best chose to help me fix it just check it out and give your thoughts on how when can inprove it or I myself can start improving it if your unable to help. This site is a good site it just need a DC Database Project touch to it and I guess we can use some of the Batman material here and any other areas like the movies we can just improve on. Well Happy Holidays. from Rod12 Batmobile Gallery Hi Brian its Rod again I was wondering if we could have a gallery for the Batmobile since we have one for the Batcycle because I have a few batmobile pictures which I can find and put them in if we have a gallery. I want to thank for the page on the Batcycle it looks great and I'm happy you added the pictures of the Batpod from The Dark Knight movie by the way have you seen the latest trailer for the movie it looks great the Heath Ledger's portral of the Joker looks great it looks like he pulled it out right from the comics itself well thanks again. Have a Happy New Year. from Rod12 ::Hey, no prob, Rod. Here ya go. Frankly, I'm kinda surprised that a gallery page wasn't created for this already. And yeah... Dark Knight looks shweeeeet. Have a great holiday. --Brian Kurtz 03:04, 1 January 2008 (UTC) New Batmobile Page Hi Brian its Rod again thanks for the Batmobile gallery it looks great now I recently changed the Batmobile page to look more like the Batcycle page I changed templates I went from vehicle to item I thought it was better suited for the batmobile page I was wondering if you could look it over and tell me if I did it right because this is my first major edit and I was wondering if I did ok. Thanks again. From Rod12 Ideas for new pages and Batman Wiki website message Hi Brian I was wondering if you think it would be a good idea to creat a page for the bat-signal, the batsuit, and the batarang. I know its kind of hard to find alot of information and history on those 3-topics but I think I can find some and we sure can alot of pictures with references from the comics, movies, and TV shows. Also I was wondering if you got a chance to read the message I left you on the topic of the Batman Wiki Website and by the way nice job on the changes for the Trick Arrow page and it was a great idea to give its own gallery nice job. Well thats about it. from Rod12 ::Hey Rod! Sorry I didn't get back to you about the other Batman wiki. To be honest, I spend so much of my free time on this one, if I started working on another, I think my head would explode. Currently, we have pages for the Bat-Signal and Batarang, though as you can see, they are rather sparse. The current item template that we use auto-creates an option for gallery pages, so those are certainly encouraged. I've toyed with the idea of creating a Batsuit page, though I'm not sure how much info we can fill it up with. If you're up to the challenge, feel free to create the page. Oh, thanks for the kind words about the Trick Arrows page - though all I really did was add a graphic. See ya 'round. --Brian Kurtz 20:47, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Event Template Hi Brian. I saw somewhere an Event Template that I think you did. Am I imagining it? Is that for use, or are you testing it? :Roygbiv666 01:00, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yup. It's all ready to go. It's at DC Database:Event Template. I think its been working out pretty well so far. Here's a sample of it in use. --Brian Kurtz 13:23, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::I think we were discussing this on the forums - Jamie suggested holding off on implementing anything new for Events (I think). I'd like to add some stuff to the template - I'll try to post something next couple days and send you a link. I like the Template:Millennium you made (not keen on the colors ;-)), that would be sweet to incorporate in the Event Template. ::::Roygbiv666 16:10, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::The Millennium template was made kinda slap-dash. Honestly, I just copied the format from one of CleverGuy's templates. Blame him. lol. --Brian Kurtz 16:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking something along these lines, only with easier-on-the-eyes colors. What do you think? Make sure to expand all of the stuff. --Roygbiv666 16:52, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, sweet! I like the collapsable nav thingie. Yeah, I agree. The color schemes could use some work. --Brian Kurtz 17:10, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I've updated the colors. Do you know if there's a way to "unhide all" in that thing? Maybe the Clever Guy? Roygbiv666 17:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea. CleverGuy would definitely be the one to ask about that, Roy. --Brian Kurtz 17:20, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll bug him. --Roygbiv666 17:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that if such things were possible, they'd appear on Wikipedia somewhere. Though you can always ask Jamie. ::Speaking of templates and colors, I wonder if there's some way to integrate the Template:GL Character Template in the character template, or it would be necessary to create templates in all colors with the upcoming color/emotion-based corps (Don't forget to take quiz! I became a Blue Lantern...). Funny thing is, Jamie and Peteparker were already talking http://en.marveldatabase.com/User_talk:Jamie#Speaking_of_templates about a similar idea to have the infobox colored depending on the alignment. Maybe something to bring to the forums (if it is not there already). ::The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 18:37, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I seem to recall a forum thread from ages ago discussing the GL color scheme thing. I know Jamie thought about adding a line of code into the regular character template that would allow us to change the background color, but I don't think it ever came to pass. That's something else we'll have to bug him about! Mwaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaa haaaa! --Brian Kurtz 18:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe the template doesn't need many other colors than the GL spectrum, as you don't necessarily are without a characteristic emotion/drive just because you aren't in a corps. (Superman for instance, is a symbol of hope, which is blue; and Batman inspires fear, as seen when a Sinestro Corps ring tried to recruit him.) Though colors for general "good", "neutral" and "bad" may be needed. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 19:09, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Anybody think this idea might be useful? :--Roygbiv666 14:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Known Bot Changes Hi Mr. Kurtz, Clever Guy informed me this morning that when I sent my bot through to fix the cast variables in comic pages, it mistakenly reverted some of the pre-emptive changes you had made back to the current names of certain pages. The way the bot works is that it goes to each page listed in the cast section, and if it's a redirect, it changes the name to the page it is redirecting to. For the pages that haven't been moved to their correct name yet, but have the correct name linking to the current page. (Hope that makes sense). Anyway, I wanted to apologize for sending a bot out there to change things without really knowing the situation over here. That being said, I've offered two solutions to Clever Guy, and he seemed to prefer the latter, but I'd like to throw them out your way as well, and see what you think. #I can go back through about 2000 pages that the bot 'fixed' the cast variables and undo the things he did, which would probably take a long time since I don't know how to do it with the bot. I may be able to write a bot to undo a specific amount of edits, but considering it hasn't been done before, I'm not 100% sure it can be written. #I can handle any pages that get tagged with the {{Move| through the bot. The program is set up to move all of the / pages (ie Gallery, Appearances, and even the Category:/Appearances pages), and it goes through all of the pages listed in the Category:/Appearances page and changes the cast variables on each to be correct for the new move. So say the Elongated Man gets tagged to be moved to "Ralph Dibny (New Earth)", every single place where Elongated Man now exists in a cast variable would be changed to Ralph Dibney (New Earth). I'll do whatever you guys think is best. PS, Is there a reason for having all the pages that would be moved to not be moved yet? I'm specifically talking about pages like Carol Ferris, where all of her / pages are already moved, but her main page isn't. Is there a reason for it? PeteparkerBot 20:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Cosmic Treadmill Is this an Item or a Vehicle. Oh, the vexation!!! --Roygbiv666 17:40, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hrrrm. Categorically, I guess it could count as both. If you're wondering about which template should be used, I would probably go with the item template. Indeed, quite vexing. :p --Brian Kurtz 17:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC)